


Reflections On the Past

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [12]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e13 Queen of the Shadowkhan, Episode: s04e01 The Masks of the Shadowkhan, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Memories, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Repressed Memories, Tumblr Prompt, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 4 episode The Masks of the Shadowkhan. Jade reflects on her adventure of when she was queen of the Ninja Khan, and then writes about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections On the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers! :) Well, here’s a new JCA oneshot I cooked up one day, as I wanted to write something different for a change. It takes place after the Season 4 episode The Masks of the Shadowkhan (which, in my opinion, is an excellent episode, along with the Season 2 episode Queen of the Shadowkhan).
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures. The lyrics to Better Class of Losers by Randy Travis and The Raven by Alan Parsons Project belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Reflections On the Past

_I’m getting out of this high-rise penthouse suite_   
_Where we pretend life’s rosy and sweet_   
_I’m going back to the folks that I used to know_   
_Where everyone is what they seem to be_

_And these high-class friends that you like to hang around_  
_When they look my way they’re always looking down_  
_I’m tired of you spending every dime I make_  
_To finance this way of life I’ve learned to hate_

_I’m going back to a better class of losers_  
_This up-town living’s really got me down_  
_I need friends who don’t pay their bills on home computers_  
_And who buy their coffee beans already ground_  
_You think it’s disgraceful that they drink three-dollar wine_  
_But a better class of loser suits me fine_

_You say the grass is greener on the other side_  
_But from where I stand I can’t see grass at all_  
_And the concrete and the steel won’t change the way you feel_  
_It takes more than caviar to have a ball_

_I’m going back to a better class of loser_  
_This up-town living's really got me down_  
_I need friends who don’t pay their bills on home computers_  
_And who buy their coffee beans already ground_  
_You think it’s disgraceful that they drink three-dollar wine_  
_But a better class of loser suits me fine_  
_Yes, a better class of loser just suits me fine_  
~Randy Travis, **Better Class of Losers**

Jade Chan sat at her desk in her room. Her golden-brown eyes were fixed on a pencil lying there in front of her as she tapped her fingers on the desk. The pencil was long, yellow and had a sharp point.

Of course, she was alone in the shop, as Tohru, Jackie and Uncle were out for the day. But she didn’t mind; after what seemed like months of exasperating persuasion, her uncle Jackie had finally gotten the point that Jade could take care of herself — and at the age of eleven, too.

Of course, Uncle had also gotten the hint when he said, “Jade can take care of herself. And she’s been doing quite well at it too.”

Then a smile crept up Jade’s face as she remembered all her adventures.

Her favorite adventure, if she had to pick just one, would be, according to her, the time when she got that tattoo of an evil symbol on her leg and was transformed into the (as Tarakudo himself had put it a few hours ago), “former Queen of the Shadowkhan”.

 _I’m glad that’s over!_ she thought.

It was true. As much as she liked being a ruler over those shadow ninjas, it just wasn’t the same as being normal.

Moreover, she also knew that Jackie had had a point when he asked her, “If Shendu is your friend, why is he stealing your book?”

She then remembered that friends don’t steal from each other. That was all it took…

****Flashback****

_“Hisss! Traitor!” Jade snarled. Shendu took off for the elevator, growling. “After him!”_

_And the Shadowkhan took off to do just that._

_Jade then looked down and sucked in her breath in horror upon seeing her tattoo disappearing slowly. Her voice and skin turning back to normal, she called out “NOOOOO!” while hovering in the air before landing on the floor._

_Shendu then turned and called out “No!” at the exact same moment. This stopped the Shadowkhan just as they were about to pounce on him and take the archive back. Then they paused, waiting for an order. Shendu couldn’t believe it at first._

_Then, he smiled. “Destroy Chan!” he hissed._

_They then turned around and went back the way they came. But Jade, whose eyes were still red, quickly called out one last order as Shadowkhan Queen to them._

_“No! Destroy… the book!” she said._

_Shendu turned and gasped in horror. A lone ninja leaped up, stayed in mid-air, pulled out an explosive in a small test tube-shaped bottle and threw it at the book. The archive disappeared into thin air as it was hit._

_“No!” Shendu yelled as he looked down in horror and shock at his hands where the archive had been only a few moments before._

In a way, she had won a battle or passed a test of some kind. Jade smiled at the memory. She had somehow knew the demon archive was evil. She had just kept it a secret.

_Jade rubbed her head as she rose to her feet. Her eyes were now back to their normal golden-brown color, and her skin had lost the blue color as well._

_“I have a weird feeling I… did something bad.”_

_Jade’s tone of voice, as well as her eyes, filled with regret and sadness._

_Jackie replied, “If you mean getting a tattoo when I told you not to, yes, you did. But if you mean destroying the demon archive…”_

_He looked at Uncle, who nodded, and then turned back to Jade._

_“…we can live with that.”_

_He was smiling as he spoke the last few words._

****End of Flashback****

Jade's smile grew wider as, suddenly feeling inspired, she then began to write in her journal about her favorite adventure.

Yeah, being a Queen of those Shadowkhan ninjas was pretty fun. It was too bad, though, that she couldn’t be the Shadowkhan Queen without all the drama and the evil that, in her view, always had to happen first.

However, being normal and going on adventures was much better. For one thing, she got to see all sorts of great places and see so many interesting things. Plus, it seemed that missions were always happening at Section 13. All sorts of cool stuff to look at and find out, as well as mysteries and problems to solve.

And in her mind, it was simply fantastic!

_The clock struck midnight_  
_And through my sleeping_  
_I heard a tapping at my door_  
_I looked but nothing lay in the darkness_  
_And so I turned inside once more_

_To my amazement_  
_There stood a raven_  
_Whose shadow hung above my door_  
_Then through the silence_  
_It spoke the one word_  
_That I shall hear for evermore_

_Nevermore!_  
_Thus quoth the raven, nevermore_

_And still the raven remains in my room_  
_No matter how much I implore_  
_No words can soothe him_  
_No prayer remove him_  
_And I must hear for evermore_

_Quoth the raven, nevermore_  
_Thus quoth the raven, nevermore_  
_Quoth the raven, nevermore_  
_Thus quoth the raven, nevermore_  
_Nevermore nevermore nevermore never_  
_Nevermore nevermore nevermore never_  
_Nevermore nevermore nevermore never_  
_Nevermore nevermore nevermore never_  
_Nevermore nevermore nevermore never_  
_Nevermore nevermore_  
_Nevermore…!_  
~Alan Parsons Project, **The Raven**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
